


[立露]予取予求

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 伊万想让托里斯对自己做一件他难以启齿的事。





	[立露]予取予求

**Author's Note:**

> *没啥剧情的小甜饼操露
> 
> *晨操←原来这也能当作一个动词啊
> 
> *12月30号就是要让露过的爽♂一点

伊万已经坐立不安好一会儿了。尽管他面色不变，挂在脸上的微笑相比平日连角度都没一丁点儿改变，但他食指敲击桌面的节奏越来越快，左腿搭在自己右腿上不过几分钟就在椅子里挪动着换了个姿势，他不自觉叹息了好几次，视线一会儿落在桌面的木纹上，一会儿又移动到一旁的台灯灯罩边缘的流苏间。无论伊万看向哪个方位，他都避开了托里斯所在的那处，倘若托里斯恰巧从他身前经过，他便会收回视线，再次盯着木纹仿佛它们突然变得极具吸引力。

托里斯端来了茶。

伊万如同被烫着了似的往与托里斯靠过来的相反方向瑟缩一下，他眼神左右游移，勾起的嘴角转为满脸迟疑。“托里斯——”伊万对着借由递茶的动作逼近自己的托里斯唤道，对方平静地看过来，伊万知道托里斯在等他坦白自己究竟是怎么了，“我——”伊万尝试着开口，他完全不明白自己为什么会感到如此艰难与羞耻，过去他提出使用些即兴小道具时他都不曾这般难堪过——甚至，羞红了脸的那个是听清他要求的托里斯——然而这次……伊万忍不住再次悄悄叹息一声，他不会因性爱害羞，这次他想要的不仅仅是性爱，这才是让他难以启齿的原因。

托里斯仍旧耐心的等待着。

“我有个想法……”伊万说，他因自己即将说出口的提议而脸颊发烫，“我想要尝试一下，我，”伊万极快地瞥了托里斯一眼又垂眼看向缝在袖子末端装饰用的纽扣，他微微侧过身面朝托里斯，声音越来越小：“我想被你**。”

托里斯根本没能听清伊万最后说了什么，伊万就已经连耳朵尖都涨得通红，他垂首等着托里斯的答案，可托里斯能回答什么呢？

“……对不起，伊万先生，我没听见您的要求。”

伊万抬起头，蹙眉仔细观察了半晌托里斯的神情，等他确定托里斯不是为了捉弄他故意让他重复一遍后，复又移开视线，用比上次大上一点儿的音量说：“操醒……我想被你操醒……”伊万无意识捏住自己的袖口，“不是让你立刻就——而是……嗯，你自己选择一个时间，别提前让我知道，我的意思是——”

“一个惊喜？”托里斯谨慎接话问。

“…………”伊万因托里斯使用的词汇愣了愣，片刻后他点点头，“……可以这样说。”

最初托里斯惊讶于伊万的提议与伊万所表现出来的羞涩，不过他立即意识到，伊万并不是那种对性羞耻的人，好吧，可能伊万某些时候是，但那时通常托里斯更加放不开，所以伊万反而变得坦然起来。‘伊万先生为什么会表现成这样’的疑问刚从托里斯心中冒出，下一瞬他便察觉到与以往相比这个提议的不同之处——这次伊万完全把主动权交到托里斯手中，发生的时间、地点以及方式都由托里斯来决定。托里斯多少明白了伊万难以启齿的原因。托里斯对其感受不深，毕竟在立陶宛因弱小被吞并之前就同波兰结盟了，伊万则不同，无论是过去的经历还是此时需要他扮演的角色，承认自己需要‘休息’、需要被另一个人主导哪怕只有短短几小时，对伊万而言都尤为艰难。

在领悟到伊万真正渴求之物与伊万竟对自己信任若此，方才伊万的那些神态与不自在的小动作化作高涨的欲火，冲击得托里斯几乎站立不稳，他单膝跪下，牵起伊万的右手亲吻了一下指尖，问：“您想要这样的惊喜？”

俯视的角度让伊万放松些许，他轻声回答道：“是的。”

“那现在，我能吗？”

伊万手指蜷了蜷，他的视线顺着托里斯的胸口往更下方滑了一下，“可以。”他说。

 

伊万坐在床沿上，裤子堆在脚踝边，时不时因托里斯舔舐自己阴茎顶端的动作抽吸一声。托里斯蹲在伊万腿前，由于伊万双腿张开的角度不够，他无法凑近到把伊万全吞进去，只好靠着双手抚慰伊万的囊袋与柱体，同时沿着圆润的曲线一下下转着圈啜吻。伊万两手撑在身后挺了挺胯，他不必开口，托里斯就默契朝后方摩挲而去。托里斯没有停下来拿润滑液，甚至没有刮染泌出尿道口的体液，那些干燥的手指扳开挤压在一起的臀肉，拉扯穴口的皱褶并在穴口周围按揉。

伊万咬着下唇咽下呻吟，他抬眼，视线虚虚落在不远处，扫过上了锁的卧室门又转而看向一排摆在墙边矮柜上的陶瓷动物，他能感觉到托里斯的手指——不是食指就是中指——没有受到多少阻挡就潜入甬道中，不经润滑的入侵导致自穴口处到托里斯到达的位置都火辣辣的。托里斯转动手指，坚硬的指甲划过柔软的粘膜，泛起的痒意一钻入伊万脑袋里就变作无数句“想要更多”，这些密密麻麻的字母填满了伊万的视野，伊万仰头把自己朝托里斯手指上压，他绞着托里斯的手指收缩后穴，从裤子里抽出脚，绷紧腿部的肌肉脚尖用力踩在地板上。

托里斯放开伊万的阴茎，他起身衔住伊万突出的喉结，用牙齿轻磨后探舌舔向横在脖子中间的伤疤。伊万开始颤抖，他似乎无法支撑托里斯的体重一般一点点往床上倒，最终他侧着头被托里斯压在身下，右脚脚后跟抵着床，左脚举在一个不上不下的高度，不知该盘在托里斯背上还是干脆弯折在自己胸前。托里斯扶着伊万的大腿用食指在皮肤表面点了点，伊万便顺势抬高左腿让托里斯卡住自己的膝弯。

伊万伸展手臂企图把放在枕头边的润滑液拿过来，托里斯啃噬他锁骨的动作让他变得心不在焉，他胡乱挥手摸了几次，在托里斯的另一根手指试探着戳弄穴口时说：“等等，润滑——”没过多久伊万就碰到了一个坚硬的东西，那东西却在他挺胸迎接托里斯落在乳尖上的吮吸时从他指尖滑走，托里斯一节一节按着他的肋骨，似疼似痒的感觉引得伊万呼吸急促，他微侧过身终于抓住了那个坚硬的东西，但下一刻通过其球形的外表与凸起的开关按钮认出那是他上次拿出后因托里斯不请自来的夜访而没能用上的跳蛋。‘就说怎么少了一个。’几天前打扫房间时发现自己收藏的用具数量不对的伊万想。

托里斯分神向枕头处看了一眼，正看见伊万把跳蛋握在手中，“您想用那个吗？”他问。

“这次暂时不用。”伊万说，他的回答有些摸棱两可，然而托里斯知道伊万说的‘这次’，具体仅指他们今日的第一次。除了过去某些时候——例如他们长达数月或数年因种种原因被迫禁欲——以外，伊万不喜欢一开始就被逼迫到极点。“润滑。”伊万重复了一遍，翻过身掀开了枕头，一无所获后又看了看另一个枕头下面，最后在床头与床垫的缝隙间找到了那个方形的小塑料袋。伊万把它塞进托里斯手里，他搂过枕头垫在胸前，就着背对托里斯的姿势翘起腰臀。

托里斯撕开包装，他直接将润滑液挤在伊万尾椎上，看着那团透明的粘液渗进伊万的股缝向下流淌，润湿了伊万的穴口与会阴后汇聚在涨红的囊袋的凹陷处，托里斯伸手接住快滴落的润滑液把它抹回伊万股间，他抹得很仔细，还顺势小幅度揉搓伊万的臀肉，他两掌靠近又分开，拇指贴着伊万的腿根缓缓滑过穴口的软肉。伊万被托里斯撩得情动不已，他忍不住回头命令托里斯说：“进来。”

于是托里斯把两指并拢插入伊万后穴中，他直接奔着前列腺而去，左手从伊万腿间绕到前方握住伊万的阴茎，摩挲着经过柱体，五指分开包裹着刺激顶端。伊万揪紧身下的枕头，他放任自己沉入飘忽的快感中，随着托里斯手指抽插按压的强度或轻或重地吐气。伊万还没开始摆动自己的腰加快戳弄托里斯手掌的速度，托里斯就已经循着他柱体上的血管狠狠蹭了龟头一把，托里斯重复着自下而上的循环，接着用拇指抵着伊万的会阴，配合后穴中手指的节奏从两个角度挤压伊万的前列腺。伊万抖了一下，他昂起头发微微张开嘴，浑身僵硬着射在托里斯掌心里，过了十几秒才发出一道悠长的喟叹，软软侧倒着砸进床铺里。

托里斯撤出手指，跪着用膝盖挪向伊万，他立在伊万腿间，没等伊万从高潮里回神就举起伊万的右腿插入伊万后穴。由于余韵比平时敏感数倍的伊万被托里斯快速而毫不留情的进军逼的一面漏出甜腻的鼻音一面挺腰蜷腿，他埋进被褥的皱褶中，脚趾用力到几乎踩穿床单，伊万感到晕眩，他不知这晕眩由何而来，是挡在他鼻前阻碍了他呼吸的被褥还是托里斯缓慢但深且用力的抽插？他转动眼珠瞥向托里斯，全然不知换到托里斯的视角来看，他大半张脸隐在阴影里，露出来的那小半连同耳朵脖子都漫上层粉红，眉尾下垂，泪眼朦胧，瞧上去不需加以分析就能判断出他无论是刚才还是现在都爽到极致。托里斯心中能冒出的唯一疑问，是他到底该顺从自己内心的欲望凶猛的、接连不断地捣伊万，还是该按捺自己，耐心的一点点再次把伊万推过极点。

最后托里斯决定慢点儿来，然而尽管他如此打算，他却没能慢上多久，开始时他还记得分神控制节奏，可伊万绞得又紧又没有规律，那双有力而强壮的腿不知何时盘在他背后断去他退后的位置，等托里斯意识到时，他已经如打桩机一般钻了伊万许久。伊万右手搭向托里斯撑在自己胸边的左手手腕，他在托里斯的冲撞下不怎么使得上力，“慢点，”伊万用颤抖不稳的声音说，“你让我缓————唔！”伊万掐着托里斯的上臂猛得偏了下脑袋，他的自上次高潮后再次重新充血的阴茎被托里斯突然加快的速度带动得上下甩动，撞在他自己的大腿侧又撞在托里斯小腹上。

如果伊万有余力注意这个场景，他会在视觉冲击下生出像雪崩那样来势汹汹的欲望与些许羞涩——当然假使托里斯没及时成为更害羞的那一个，这‘些许’就会变成‘多到让他的心脏都掉出来’的程度——遗憾的是此时伊万全部心神都被在每根神经里窜来窜去的快感摄住。他视野内出现的不止是他自己甩动的阴茎，还有沿着托里斯额角滑下、流过脸颊从下巴滴落的汗水，以及那双表面像湖水似的泛起波澜的绿眸，然而这些东西皆没真正进入伊万的大脑，仿佛眼球连接大脑的神经上某一点断开了一样，他虚无地看着它们而忘了它们具体是什么，只感到自己在托里斯的眸里越沉越深，深到他快溺死了。

托里斯极快地撞了几下后停住了，而伊万仰头长长吸了口气，他视线模糊，头晕目眩，等他好不容易从虚幻的窒息感中脱离出来时，托里斯已经开始缓慢往外退。伊万能感到自己的后穴尚痉挛着，在托里斯退到穴口时不停地收缩，不知是在挽留那根给他带来快感的东西还是在试图将其挤出去。‘好舒服啊。’伊万迷迷糊糊地想着，他四肢软绵绵的陷进被褥里，觉得自己困倦且餍足，他如坠云端，几欲随风飘过千山万水，与此同时他周身又隐约被一股暖意炙烤着，这欲望微不可察，让伊万在停止与继续间左右为难。其实也没那么为难，只是伊万暂时没有自给自足的力气，他懒洋洋看向托里斯，发现托里斯正带着股无法用一个词概括的神情观察他收缩着淌出精液的穴口。

伊万不自在地动了动，他本想并拢双腿遮住托里斯的视线，途中却止住了自己的动作，因为那样做太欲盖弥彰。所幸托里斯已经回过神来，方才那种充满侵略性的复杂神态转变为干坏事正巧被当事人逮住的尴尬与歉意，他喃喃说了句“抱歉，伊万先生”，弥补性地伸手拿过枕头边的跳蛋，打开开关后握着跳蛋贴在伊万的会阴上。伊万睁大眼不自觉往上躲了一下，他低头看去，当然，伊万没法穿透自己的身体看清托里斯是如何移动跳蛋、又是如何趁机朝他后穴里塞入两根奔着前列腺而去的手指的，他只能看见自己的阴茎逐渐充血挺起，腿根的肌肉隆起又放松。伊万抬起头，他的目光在托里斯嘴周绕了两圈，托里斯就顺从地俯下身与伊万接吻。

伊万双手搂住托里斯的脖子，腰臀微抬主动迎向托里斯的手指，那不够粗，缺少阴茎或硅胶制品进入时穴肉被拉扯撑开的饱胀感，但手指足够灵活，坚硬的指甲与关节对着肉壁或顶或碾。托里斯控制着自己的力道以防弄伤伊万，可这节制有度的戳弄总让伊万心生不足，托里斯的动作越温柔，伊万就越想被更重更快地贯穿，还未完全被赶出脑子的理智提醒伊万他不是真的想经受那种会使他受伤的冲撞，他的身体却不这么想。

‘每一次都这样——’伊万不耐烦地咬住自己的下唇，他怀疑在某个他自己都不知道的地方有那么一条线或一个开关什么的，当快感堆积到一定程度他脑子里就会冒出不少大胆的、不计后果的想法。过去某几次伊万不小心放纵了自己真的跟随欲望而去，幸运的是，除了他会长达数周乃至数月一想起自己的所作所为就羞得双颊通红故有意避开托里斯，以及即便在国家意识体的愈合速度比人类快好几倍的情况下，他仍旧在接下来的几天里错觉还有东西插在后穴内且腰酸背疼以外，他并没造成任何自己无法接受的、不可挽回的后果。

伊万张着嘴，他不知道自己现在发出的是喘息还是呻吟，他的注意力集中在自己两腿之间，前后两方传来的快感多到几乎互相干扰。‘它在向上移动，’伊万无意识在脑海中画出跳蛋的经过路线，那颗高频率震动的圆球蹭过囊袋，被托里斯握在掌心里推着往上滚动，似乎由于沾满了滑腻的体液，有几次差点滑出托里斯的手，每次这样的小意外发生后，托里斯都会用力把跳蛋按在伊万股间敏感的皮肤上。这时跳蛋的威力才显现出来，伊万错觉这层薄薄的皮肉在跳蛋与耻骨的挤压下被搅乱打散，他觉得疼，觉得骨骼都被震松了，但不等他制止，托里斯就继续上移，停在了冠状沟处。

过量的刺激让伊万头脑空白一瞬，他如同过热的机器一样关机又重启，半晌才逐渐找回这具肉体的触感。有手捧起了伊万的脸，伊万转头望去，发现托里斯正担忧地唤着他的名字，他眨了眨眼以作回应，托里斯便松了口气直起身子。罩在上方的人影一移开，猛然涌入的新鲜空气就让伊万因潮乎乎的床单与自己肚脐附近粘稠的那滩精液感到不适，他恍惚抱怨了句“好热”，伸出手示意托里斯拉起自己。托里斯搂起伊万，伊万却顺着力道砸在他身上压得他后倒。

伊万左手绕到自己身后掂拿托里斯的阴茎让那条海绵体杵在自己臀缝间，他居高临下看着因他的动作有些发愣的托里斯，舔了下自己发干的下唇吐出一个词：“继续。”

 

托里斯睁开眼，他盯着窗帘下方透进屋里的一线晨光看了许久才勉强挣脱睡意，他翻了个身，靠着床头坐起把遮在眼前的额发往脑后梳。一旁的伊万完全没受到托里斯动静的干扰，仍沉沉睡着，托里斯揉了揉自己略感僵硬的脖颈，他们——具体而言是伊万——昨晚太过放纵了，伊万一刻不停一直滞留在高潮刻度区内，不是兴奋到射出来就是到达无精高潮，等结束时伊万几乎立刻昏睡了过去，而同样消耗了不少体力的托里斯在强撑着用纸巾潦草擦去两人身上的体液后也倒在床上闭上了双眼。

托里斯悄声进入浴室洗漱，当他沐浴出来后，挂在卧室墙上的钟表内的时针已指向数字七，他坐回床边注视着伊万的睡颜，伊万昨日提出的那个要求一跳一跳踩在他心上，托里斯本以为几小时前他清空的了自己的所有欲望，可现在他一想到自己被允许对伊万做的事他就开始蠢蠢欲动，这不能怪他，‘被许可’与‘操醒伊万’这两件戳中他兴奋点的事叠加后的效果远超出1+1=2。

托里斯凑近伊万，他一点点把盖在伊万身上的棉被扯开团到床边，缓慢把伊万推成仰躺的姿势。托里斯倒出润滑液沾湿手指，他挤进伊万两腿之间，托起伊万的右腿搭在自己的膝上，他伸手朝伊万后穴探去，昨晚那些没被清理的体液在伊万变换睡姿时流出些许，让伊万整个股间与大腿内侧都变得黏乎乎的。不久前才被各种东西扩张过的穴口没给托里斯增加多少阻力，肠壁在托里斯揉向前列腺时软软裹缠过来，体内的异物感让伊万不适地皱了皱眉，他挪动一下，仿佛想要从干扰到自己沉睡的家伙手下逃开，可他非但没有成功，这不加掩饰的反应还让托里斯意识到了什么。托里斯的动作变得愈发大胆，他前倾着扣弄伊万的乳头，在伊万瑟缩着后躲时把埋在伊万肠内的两指比作剪刀状转了半圈，前列腺被狠狠刮过的同时括约肌被挤压延展，这突如其来的刺激使得睡梦中毫不设防的伊万闷哼一声。伊万的眼球在眼睑下左右转动，他似醒非醒，又似乎梦见了什么，他蹙眉侧脸蹭了蹭枕头，双颊表面因安睡生出的红晕不知不觉染上几分情欲的意味。

托里斯僵在原处等了一会儿，见伊万没有醒来，他便小心翼翼地抽出手指转而换上自己已经硬起的阴茎。在进入时阴茎带来的饱胀感让伊万又漏出几句唔吟，他不安的小幅度扭动着，呼吸逐渐急促，左脚无意识在床单上左踩右蹭。这些无用的挣扎在托里斯看来更像是欲拒还迎，而伊万难得一见的受制于人的姿态激起托里斯满心怜爱，他眼眸里的爱意翻腾涌溢，几欲如糖浆般扑腾出眼眶流淌到伊万周身将伊万卷裹起来，托里斯都错觉闻到了那股微带焦苦的甜味儿。他忍不住拾起伊万的右手将伊万的手指含入嘴里吮吸，与嘴上温柔的舔舐相反，托里斯摆胯的幅度与力道堪称凶狠，每一下伊万都被他撞得上滑，下一秒又被他掌着腿拽回原处。托里斯盯着伊万那根在他的抽插下缓缓充血挺起的阴茎，他觉得自己在观察某种未曾被人发现过的新物种，又觉得自己像一个发现作物在自己的殷勤照料下茁壮生长的老农，他衔着伊万的指关节轻咬，叹息般唤了声：“伊万先生……”

 

伊万记不清自己梦见了什么，他已经脱离了梦境，却又还没清醒到能找回自己知觉的地步，他思绪如泥，恍惚感到热和痒，这两种触感结合变作某种使他沉迷的愉悦感。他被一股外力摇得上下晃动，这晃动最初非常轻微，等他意识到这晃动时，所有的触感全无预兆的变得具体且详细，他还没认出为何右手感觉湿润柔软，肠壁被撑开摩擦的刺激也还没传入他的大脑，他就听见了从自己嘴里发出的呻吟。他艰难地抓住神经末梢投递过来的信息，比起察觉到自己的处境，更多生出的是不可置信与茫然。

伊万努力睁开眼，现在他清醒到能全数接收——或者说是清楚的辨认出——这股尖锐的愉悦了，他小腹紧绷着抽搐，后穴也止不住地痉挛，他喘息着抬眼上看，看见托里斯正带着温柔的笑意舔弄他的手指，那截艳红色的舌头在指间穿梭徘徊。这场景不知刺激到伊万的哪儿，让本想叫托里斯名字的伊万剧烈一颤，自喉咙里逼出绵长的哭叫。伊万闭着眼摇了摇头，他说不清自己是在拒绝还是在请求托里斯放慢速度，他只知道自己被搅乱到根本不知该怎么办，接下来该做什么，该怎么做？这些疑问出现在伊万脑海里的下一刻就像气泡一样轻飘飘飞远了。他不自觉哭了出来，哽咽着唤了声“托里斯——”，这声求助换来托里斯一个俯下身的落在眼角的亲吻。

“嘘，伊万先生，别怕，”托里斯放低声音安抚道，“您不是想要这个吗？”他问，却不打算等伊万回答，径自放下了伊万的右手，双手托起伊万的屁股借着重力插得更深。几下重而狠的抽插后，伊万在完全没碰过前面的情况下就这样射了出来，他莫名觉得有些委屈，毕竟他一点儿没料到经过了昨日的疯狂后一早就被托里斯如此对待，他丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。但托里斯没有说出更多安慰言辞，相反，他面带在这时显得尤其可恶的诚恳与忐忑，一面把伊万射出的、比起昨日第一次稀薄不少的精液抹匀在伊万小腹上，一面问：

“那么，您还喜欢这个惊喜吗？”


End file.
